


Pert

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Play, Tent Sex, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett has been taking note of all the ways to make Link squirm, and in the semi-privacy of their tent he decides to try something new.





	Pert

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2019  
Day 23 prompt: nipple play

It was likely the last camping trip of the calendar year. Soon it would be too chilly, and they’d have to pack up their gear until spring. But the guys were all too happy to take advantage of one last unseasonably warm weekend before the semester kicked into high gear leading up to finals.

Rhett could tell by his breathing that Link wasn’t asleep in his sleeping bag next to him.

“Hey, Link?”

“Hmm?” He grunted, having the audacity to pretend that Rhett had actually woken him up.

“You up?”

“I am now,” he whispered. 

Rhett smiled. Then and there, he knew he was going to get what he was after. Link was trying to keep his voice down, and clearly didn’t want to wake up any of the other guys in the other tents. Under other circumstances, Link would not have bothered with polite volume - Link’s general philosophy was that if he had to be awake, so did everybody else. 

“You-” Rhett began clumsily. They had done this before, they’d done  _ lots  _ of things before. But initiating was still kind of awkward. “You, uh… cold?” 

Link rolled over so that they were now facing one another, he smirked and cruelly enunciated, “Nope.” Making the “p” sound pop at the end.

_ The little shit… _

“Okay, then,” Rhett said, matching Link’s energy and pretending he was braver than the butterflies caged in his belly made him feel. “You wanna… fool around?”

Rhett’s eyes had adjusted to the low light of the darkened tent, and he had no problem seeing Link’s smirk spread into a wide grin as he nodded. 

“You gotta be quiet, though.” Rhett leaned in to husk into Link’s ear. Even the rustle of the sleeping bag seemed loud when they were preoccupied with trying to keep silent - like a bag of chips in a library. “Unless you  _ want  _ the other guys to hear?”

Link pulled Rhett’s face from his ear to his lips, and began to kiss him in a way that clearly conveyed the entire day’s worth of restraint. 

Their hands simultaneously flew to the zippers on their respective sleeping bags, opening the material boundary between their eager bodies. 

Rhett hooked a long leg around Link’s hip to pull him over to his side of the tent. 

Rhett nipped at Link’s bottom lip causing Link to gasp and sigh. 

Rhett had learned, in his quest to learn everything he could about Link’s body, that Link liked little bites - little pinches of...  _ pain _ mixed with his pleasure. Other mental notes included that Link liked to dominate their kisses; he preferred a slow, firm hand job; that he liked to be pinned down while being kissed, but didn’t like hands on his head while giving Rhett head.

He hadn’t told Rhett these things, Rhett had just listened to Link’s body and followed its direction. 

In response to a more recent observation, Rhett lifted off Link’s shirt. 

Rhett felt Link’s hand slip under Rhett’s sweatpants, and begin to stroke him. It felt nice. It felt better than nice. The way Link’s fingers curved around his cock, and moved with the lighter and quicker touches that Rhett liked best sent his eyes rolling back. 

But Rhett was focused on Link tonight. Instead of allowing them to drift lower, he ran his fingers up Link’s body, circling them featherlight around the outside of Link’s nipples. 

Link’s breath hitched, and his hips jerked forward. 

“What’re you doin’, man?”

Rhett shrugged. “Y’know…”

“No, I  _ don’t _ .”

“Tryna…” he mumbled the rest of it under his breath, not yet comfortable with voicing his base desires out loud, “...get you off?”

The way that Link had to clear his throat, and shift his hips betrayed his protests, “Well, don’t do it  _ like that _ .”

“You don’t like it?”

“Can’t you just do it like normal? Rub my dick or somethin?” Link emphasized his point by giving Rhett’s cock a few more strokes. 

Rhett growled deep in his chest in response to his touches, and a shiver ran down his spine. But he pushed the sensations aside in his mind to double down on his efforts toward Link. 

“I asked if you  _ like _ it.”

Link didn’t answer right away. “I’m not… like,  _ a girl _ , Rhett.”

“Believe me, I’m well aware.”

“Well, I just don’t like you… practicin’ on me, like you’re gonna try it out on a pair of-“

“Link, baby, please… relax. I’m not trying anything on anyone else. I specifically wanted to try  _ this _ on  _ you _ , because I’d noticed that when I’m… goin’ down on you, your hands wander up near your-“

“What?!”

“I’m not tryin’ to embarrass you. I just thought you  _ liked  _ it. And that I could… do that for you?”

Rhett watched Link’s goozle travel his long, lovely neck as he processed Rhett’s suggestion. 

“Sometimes,” Rhett added. “Sometimes I brush by your chest on purpose just to feel you shudder from the friction.”

Link’s eyes widened.

“Gosh, Rhett…  _ I _ don’t even notice stuff like that about myself.”

“Well? Will you let me try this?” Rhett asked, ghosting his fingertips over Link’s sharp jawline. 

“Okay.”

Rhett dragged his fingers over Link’s full, pouty lips. “Okay?” 

Now that he’d agreed to it, Link was getting impatient for it.

“Go ahead and... do what you were doin’.”

“I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable-“

Link grabbed Rhett’s hand and pulled it to his chest, wordlessly begging him to continue. 

Rhett resumed his slow circles around Link’s nipples, feeling how the blood flow that he coaxed to the surface warmed the skin. 

Link was quiet, aside from near-silent gasps and sighs. Happy little sounds as Rhett stimulated the area around each nipple, one at a time. 

Rhett shushed him anyway, if only to remind him of the  _ possibility  _ that they could be overheard. He had learned that Link liked  _ that _ , too. 

Link’s nipples hardened, becoming increasingly sensitive to more direct stimulation. 

Rhett lightly teased with the pad of his finger over one of his pert nipples, and Link’s hand clutched at Rhett’s t-shirt - balling it up in his fist. 

_ You’d  _ better  _ hang on, _ Rhett thought.  _ I’m just gettin’ started. _

He tickled and teased with soft touches, making Link squirm beneath him. Sometimes in his shifting, he would brush up against Rhett’s cock through his sweatpants, which was nice - but Rhett was not concerned with himself right now. 

He pinched the nipple sharply between his fingertips, and Link had to bite down on Rhett’s shoulder to keep from crying out. He held Rhett tightly and bucked his hips upwards. Rhett released the pressure and moved his head down to soothe the abused nub with warm, wet licks. 

Link’s body stiffened, and his breath was coming in quick pants. Rhett wasn’t sure which was better: the idea that if they’d had more privacy, Link would likely be making all kinds of noises for him; or the reality of watching him struggle to keep quiet and not give them away.

Rhett lifted his head to blow a stream of cool air over the stiff nipple, and Link’s entire body twitched, and he scrambled for a tighter grip on Rhett’s shirt. 

Rhett waited until Link calmed down a little before resuming his attentions. He delicately licked the nipple, toying with it with his tongue and lips. Occasionally using his fingers to twist and pinch. He drew it into his mouth and suckled, angling his face up to see if he could meet Link’s eyes.

“Gosh, Rhett,” Link’s low voice was hoarse with lust. “I can’t even tell ya how  _ good  _ that looks.”

Rhett smiled around Link’s skin, released his lips’ seal over the nipple, and began to flick at it with a pointed tongue. Link threw his head back, not seeming to care as he knocked it against the hard ground beneath the floor of their tent.

Rhett maneuvered his hand between them and began to jerk Link off as he increased the pressure of his tongue circling, licking, and sucking movements. 

Link’s breaths were coming harder and heavier, and Rhett noticed he’d had to bite onto his own forearm to keep from moaning aloud. His hips began to rhythmically rock into Rhett's hand, and his back arched up off the ground. 

He wrapped one arm low across Rhett’s back clinging tightly to anchor himself as he fell over the sensory cliff, the other arm remained pressed against his own mouth, censoring the lewd sounds that were yearning to escape him as his body convulsed with the force of his orgasm. He grinded his hips up into Rhett’s fist a couple of times as he rode out the feeling, and he guided Rhett’s face up toward his own for a kiss of profound gratitude.

Rhett tried to caress his chest again, but Link shied away from his touch.

“Too much,” he panted. “But that was… a good idea.” He kissed him again, grounding himself back in reality. “Thank you,” he said with a satisfied exhaled against Rhett’s wet lips.

Rhett groaned into the kiss as he felt Link’s hands slide underneath the elastic of his sweatpants and slide them down over his hip bones, freeing his throbbing erection. 

“Poor thing,” Link whimpered, “I’m sorry if I neglected you.”

“I already knew you couldn’t do two things at once. Besides, I was enjoying myself plenty, just… making you feel good.”

Link peeled Rhett’s pants down, removing them completely from one leg and not bothering with the other. 

“And I love how sensitive your body is, baby...” Rhett softly babbled.

“Shh…” Link soothed, idly stroking Rhett’s swollen, leaking cock. “This ain’t gonna be nothin’ new or fancy,” he told Rhett quietly. “It’s what you’d call: A Classic.”

Link dipped his head down to take Rhett into his big, beautiful mouth, destroying Rhett with his relentless eye contact and little hums of enthusiasm that vibrated through his shaft.

Rhett hadn’t been kidding when he said that he’d  _ enjoyed  _ tantalizing Link’s body, to the point that he was already extremely close to the edge by the time Link had even gotten his soft, pillowy lips around him. It wasn’t long before he was biting into the corner of his sleeping bag to muffle his own whines of pleasure, and tapping at Link’s shoulder to warn him.

Link pulled off and stroked Rhett’s spit-slicked cock with light quick touches, exactly where Rhett needed them, and then covered him with a tight fist to protect their sleepwear and sleeping bags from the warm spurts as Rhett came for him.

Rhett took a deep breath before pulling Link up into an embrace, tasting himself on Link’s tongue as he kissed him. Dreamily confirming, “Indeed, A Classic.”


End file.
